Digital cameras capture digital representations of images and may be configured to capture multiple images over a designated time. Processing of digital images may include processing aspects of a single image to determine properties of the single image or processing aspects of a series of images to identify properties of the environment being imaged or attributes of the image capture device. In a process known as optical flow, the placement of objects in a series of images may be compared to determine a relative motion between objects in the images and the image capture device.